Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an ultrasound probe, and more particularly to an ultrasound probe capable of generating a focusing sonic wave field.
Description of the Related Art
Normally, the ultrasound probe uses an acoustic lens to complete the focusing in a short axis to detect the tissue of an analyte. The acoustic lens is normally formed of a room temperature vulcanized silicone rubber (RTV). Since materials of the same kind are subject to high attenuation, it has become a prominent task for the industries to provide a new method for focusing in a short axis.